Music To My Ears
by Starbuck208
Summary: House is at another long and boring charity event when he somehow gets roped into doing a performance. One Shot


You're at another stupid charity event once again thanks to the wrath that is Lisa Cuddy. She even made you wear  
astupid tux. You grip your cane, half in anger, and half in pain. "_Damn_ her" you think as you make your way to one of  
the many tables set up. You signal to the waiter for a scotch, might as well start drink seeing as you haven't seen  
anyone worth talking (or pissing off) arrives yet.

"Getting drunk already? It's only 7 pm. This must be a record for you"

"Well, if it isn't Boy Wonder. Out saving the cancer kids? Or perhaps having another spat with that lovely  
wife of yours... what's her name? Jamie? Jessie?"

"It's Julie" said Wilson, gritting his teeth. "Again why do we always focus on my love life rather than yours?  
Oh maybe it's because you don't have one!"

"Bite Me"'

You look around and spot Cuddy absentmindedly talking to Dr. Echollson Head of Immunology. Grabbing your  
cane you decide it's time for a lovely reunion or perhaps to have some fun.

"Dr. Cuddy! Lovely dress you've got on. Did they have to alter it to fit in those fun bags? Or was it the other way  
around?"

"Dr. House!" Cuddy hisses. Roughly taking your arm she guides you to the bar and proceeds to scold you like  
a naughty 8-year old. "Five hours House. I will give you five hours off clinic duty for a week, ten if you manage  
to do a performance."

"Are you shooting up cocaine, maybe some x? Should I call for an ambulance?

"On stage." she says pointing towards two double doors which obviously led to a theater of some sort.

"You've got to be shitting me."

"You know I never really understood that expression but no I'm not 'Shitting you'. House please try and behave  
for the rest of the night!" she stalks off and you raise your eyebrows at her disappearing form. She must really  
be high.

You turn around at the familiar voices of two of the three fellows you hired and make your way towards their  
table. Chase is telling some retarded Aussie joke that no one seems to get except for him figures, Chase is  
like a laxative, he irritates the crap out of you.

"What did the Australian do after raking the leaves?" you interrupt.

"What?"

You look at Chase and smirk. "He fell out of the tree."

Foreman starts laughing and Chase just looks offended. Mission Accomplished. Smirking you get up from the  
table and walk around nodding your head to doctors you respected and glared at the ones that piss you off.

"Dr. House!"

You stop in mid-step and put on your best leave-me-the-hell-alone face, turning around your breath hitches in  
your throat and you are rendered speechless. There stands Dr. Allison Cameron in all her gorgeous glory.  
Cameron's hair is loose and curly, looking so soft you just have the urge to run yourfingers through it, her  
blue-green eyes are shining so brightly you could've sworn they turned silver. But what makes you grip your  
cane even harder is the fact that the dress she is wearing makes her look absolutely stunning. Her dress is  
astrapless gown in the color of sage green that almost touches the floor. Little details of silver vines with light  
pink rosebuds compliment the dress finishing off with champagne colored shoes. Breathe in, breathe out.  
Damn maybe you should start taking yoga.

"Cameron" you say in that deep gruff voice of yours.

She tilts her head unceremoniously, her luminous eyes gazing intensely at him.

"Have you seen Dr. Whittier? Cuddy asked me to do a performance and he is supposed to play the piano."

Cameron doing a performance?

"No I haven't."

"Oh..." she says down casting her eyes."Well I guess I won't be doing anything on stage tonight after all."

Cameron turns around and walks away. No no you idiot, tell her you'll do it!

"Cameron wait" you say. "I could play if you want."

What? Where the hell did that come from! I don't want to play anything, you think.

"Well I guess so, I mean if you know how to play and all"

"I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't play." you snap.Idiot you think. Maybe she's had too much wine tonight.

She nods her head and says she'll meet you backstage in ten minutes. Great you think what kind of shit did you  
get yourself into. Allison captivating Cameron and that stupid dress she had to wear. Stupid stupid stupid.

Ten minutes later you find yourself wishing you took that scotch from the waiter. What ever happened to him  
anyway? The theater is beginning to fill up and you suppose Cuddy is pleased with the turn out. Lots of donations  
and sponsors should be happening.

"House over here!" you hear her voice and it's too warm and fuzzy for you. Why the hell is she so happy all the time?

Some idiot announces yours and Cameron's name and you find yourself limping across the stage directly to the  
piano. Closing your eyes you take a deep breath and bow your head to the keys. This is you. Finally you look up as  
Cameron lays the notes in front of your eyes. They seem to be her own considering it says by Allison Cameron at  
the top.

You begin to play and close your eyes as the music washes over you. The song is simple but to you music is music.  
Startling you, you're brought out of your thoughts by Cameron's voice. It's haunting, yet enchanting but to you it's  
perfect. You finish playing and the entire theater is giving you both a standing ovation yet the only thing you can see  
is the flushed face of Allison Cameron. Without a second thought you're up on your feet putting your arms around  
her and kissing her. You hear whistles in the audience and feel her smile against your lips.

This is how it should be.

* * *

**Authors Note:** The song I was actually listening to was "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. It's from the movie A Walk To Remember. Honest Opinions? Does this suck? I did it at 3 am. It's probably crap. was being a butt so the format is probably messed up. My apologies. 


End file.
